


Looking in the Mirror

by penny_dreads



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2130585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penny_dreads/pseuds/penny_dreads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margaery gets herself into trouble, Loras inlist Sansa to help her out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking in the Mirror

Sansa had just sat down at her desk with a sigh and a pile of paper work she had been meaning to sort through for ages. Not that eager to get to the work at hand she began to stare out the window in the yard behind her house. It was easy to lose one’s self out away from the city. It was one of the reasons she had moved into the wilderness. To escape the busy hectic life that she was once so eager to lead. It grew old and she had grown wiser and now yearned for the simplicity of the nature around her.  
Her focus was on a dear now that was munching on some overgrown grass when Sansa was brought out of her revive by the deer jerking its head up and running back into the woods. She looked back down to the pile of papers when she heard a knock at the door. Still none too eager to get started on her work at hand she practically skipped to the front. Once she opened the front and saw a mess of l brown curls cropped short and light brown eyes that always seemed to have a twinkle to them and always looked a little too similar to someone else’s for her taste, she regretted her haste to the door to see one Loras Tyrell. She tried to shut it as soon as she opened it but was met with resistance that she wasn’t quite ready to meet.  
“Sansa, please wait, hear what I have to say before you slam the door in my face.” When she noted the strange desperation in his voice and behind his eyes she paused her actions and looked at him again.  
“Okay but I’m not inviting you in and you better make it quick I have things to do and this conversation was definitely not on the list.” Sansa replied with her blue eyes narrowed and a seriousness that Loras had never heard in her voice before, he was slightly taken aback before he continued.  
“It’s about Her Sansa.”  
“Well of course it is I wouldn’t have assumed it was about anything else. What has she done now, gotten another DUI, wrecked another car, and gotten another concusion…”  
“Sansa please stop it’s much worse than anything before, she’s really bad off Sansa. Like really bad, and I feel like it’s entirely my fault. I can’t pull her out of this mess Gods know I’ve tried. She won’t agree to outside help. She hasn’t gone to work in days. Just been staying up all night going out, I don’t even think she functions during the day at all anymore. I just don’t know what to do.” Sansa had listened to his rambling and near break down and still had no idea what was going on.  
“Okay.” The red head started as she leaned against the door frame and exhaled. “So it’s not just drinking anymore and the occasional line of cocaine here and there?” She asked not looking (not being able to look) at his face.  
“No, I mean she still drinks that she’s going to run out but now, now its heroine too. And it’s bad. Sansa please I need to your help to help her.” There were now visible tears in Loras Tyrell’s eyes. “Please.”  
“What would you have me do? I’m not equipped to handle this shit. You’re the one that got your sister into this mess by the sound of it.”  
“I know I know I fucked up and it’s unfair to burden you with this but… I heard you had become a counselor.”  
“Oh my Gods, seriously? I am a grief counselor and a rather new one at that. You asked me for help because of my history with her and you know it.” She was beyond frustrated at this point and her voice had begun to rise.  
“Okay, Okay but this is partially your fault, if you had never left her…” He didn’t get a chance to finish that statement because his words were cut off by a smack to the face from Sansa.  
“Don’t you dare, I had given her chance after chance, and it was making my life a misery. Her cheating, her drinking, everything, I started to hate myself. Don’t you dare blame this on me Loras Tyrell you know that is not fair!” Sansa was now the one with tears in her eyes.  
“I know I’m sorry that was uncalled for. But please help me in this, please for her. I’m not ready to lose her, I can’t lose her. Please.” He was pleading with her now grasping her hands in his.  
Sansa looked down at their hands and with her head bowed and her voice barely above a whisper she answered him. “Okay what would you like me to do to help Margaery?”


End file.
